<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give You Blue by DrValentinez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942749">Give You Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez'>DrValentinez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DarkSparks, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Renee getting the cry in that she deserves, Wattson being a awesome girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrValentinez/pseuds/DrValentinez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee was being confronted by her past, something she feared that would never be uncovered but was a revelational relief, she was finally going to find out who she was, why she was.</p><p>Or <br/>Wattson comforts our girl Wraith because this is a lot more than she can handle alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give You Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I- Allen Stone had me driving and wanting to write something to the recent voice lines in the game. Poor Wraith she's really like going through, someone hold her gently please :(. Based on the song Give You Blue and some IRL experiences, Please enjoy.  Sorry for any typos this was quick The song is in the link<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3O7m4i-zE7s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renee was being confronted by her past, something she feared that would never be uncovered but was a revelational relief, she was finally going to find out who she was, why she was. She sat in the living room of her apartment staring at the wall, lost in thought reflecting on the information that was recently revealed to her, what she’d done, and how she might not be the good guy in her own story that thought terrified her very being. </p><p>She fiddled her thumbs, thoughts bouncing around her head concentrating on the one spot of the wall fading into a kolodascope of eggshell white. A cold feeling washed over her, she slipped into the void the purple haze of an alternate reality in view, she sat floating in an infinite space and time shell. She felt the most comfort in the void being able to control whether she was in her real world was a plus that she never knew she would enjoy so much.</p><p>An hour or so went by of just reflecting on her life and what she knew of it, phasing back out of the void she returned to her physical self still sitting unmoving on the couch. She started to move to get up when she heard a small knock at her door, walking over she peered out the peephole and there stood a wide-eyed blonde woman staring back at her through the hole in the door. </p><p>“Mon amour, open up I have a present!” the blonde woman said with excitement in her voice.</p><p>Renee’s face softened at the woman’s voice as she undid the locks on the door and opened it, within seconds she was rushed with a flurry of kisses all over her face, while simultaneously moving back into her apartment and shutting the door. Natalie ended her kiss attack and stood back and extended a small purple box. </p><p>“Something was telling me that you may be a little down during all this soul searching” she gestured to the air “ I just want you to know that I am here for you, mon amour.”</p><p>‘I- uh Thanks, Nat.”</p><p>She took the box from her girlfriend and began to open it. Natalie started for the couch as her girlfriend followed suit sitting down next to her. Inside was a small weapon charm of Nessie, her heart melted at the sight of the little green charm picking it up in her hands she saw the side had a little “NP” on the side. Of course, Nat got her another Nessie themed gift, as much as she didn’t care for the little green mascot, she found herself enjoying its beady little eyes always attentive. Not to mention her girlfriend had every single Nessie gift available, it was just a matter of time until it rubbed off on to her.  She turned to Natalie and embraced her, thankful for the charm but more than that thankful she didn’t care about her past, thankful she was still here and loved her despite her distance she asked for at the moment. She pulled back, to give Natalie a kiss on the forehead. </p><p>“I know you said you wanted time to process what is going on in your past and I understand that, but I want you to know that I love you Renee no matter what the truth is,” Natalie said, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. “I wish I could take what hurts you and make it disappear, it hurts me to see you struggle with the information you have. Just know that when your skies are grey, I will give you blue, mon cheri” </p><p>Staring into the bright blue eyes of her girlfriend she squeezed her hand, Renee felt the urge to cry, welling up in her eyes, the truth was she was stressed, the games, her past, it was all getting to be a bit much even for her. Normally she could handle so much more simply letting it run its course but this was different. She sat on the verge of tears that began to fall, her cheeks blushed at the bashful display of emotion, the assassin of the ring, one of the deadliest legends to ever enter the ring next to Revenant broken at the soft comforts of a beautiful woman. She hurried to wipe her face when a soft hand cupped her cheek and did it for her.</p><p>“I mean it, Renee” Stern eyes pierced into her.” It’s going to hurt but, I’ll be by your side.”</p><p>That was all it took as she fell forward into her girlfriend’s blue turtle neck letting out small sobs and hics, she was letting it all out into the arms of someone that could help her handle it, someone that would help her handle it. </p><p>Natalie patted her back and rubbed in circles, shushing little words in her direction. Natalie had never seen such a display of emotion from the woman before but she knew whatever she was going through was something serious enough to make her break down. She knew that allowing her girlfriend to release this was doing more good than harm, sometimes a good cry heals a lot of what we subconsciously hideaway she thought. She shifted her weight to lay on her back Renee staying tucked in her turtle neck moving along with the woman on the couch, she laid on Natalie’s stomach. </p><p>They stayed there for a while just taking in the moment, sobs coming to a slow. The engineer moved to pet the skirmisher’s head, finding her girlfriend’s breathing evening out into steady quiet breathing. Natalie smiled to her self looking down at the sleeping raven-haired woman, peace swelled in her heart at the sight, the tension of the situation at hand now gone for now. </p><p>“I know we can’t undo what’s happened, mon amour. But I will understand." She said quietly feeling the soft tug of sleep relaxing into the weight of her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>